There are many areas of the world in which fresh water is in critical demand. Also, there are many instances where fresh water is in demand for emergencies, such as when a water line to a given area is destroyed.
Many methods and apparatus are in use to recover fresh water from salt water or brackish water. Methods and apparatus are also known that remove moisture from air, either to reduce humidity or to generate fresh drinking water. Recently a number of companies have developed relatively small units to produce fresh drinking water, and many patents have been issued directed to such products, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,607; 5,259,203; and 5,056,593. However, It has been found that the apparatus and methods as disclosed in the prior art, although quite workable, appear to be relatively in efficient in extracting water from the ambient air; or, said machines are dependent on high moisture content in the air, and/or just do not provide significant outputs of fresh water.